


Day 10: Fight Fighters

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Rumble McSkirmish felt the slam of his teleportation throughout his body. He hadn’t felt it in a while, but he did recognize it. He was outside of the game again.

Looking around, he saw a girl in a sweater waving at him a little bit away. It was Mabel although she was older now. She gestured to follow and he did. Just as they rounded a corner of the building (which he just noticed was mostly empty) he heard a bang behind him. He was about to turn back but Mabel spoke up.

“Rumble! It’s been so long!”

“It has been long, Mabel!” he yelled, “Why have you called me back to your realm?”

“See, I have this guy I need you to fight. He’s trying to get between me and my boyfriend.”

Rumble gasped. Someone was trying to stop true love? For so long he’d been focused on revenge but Giffany had showed him this new path. He couldn’t let this intrusion stand. “Who is this man?! I shall defeat him!” Rumble said, punching the air with determination.

“He’s right around the corner,” Mabel said, pointing back the way they came.

Rumble rounded it and saw…HIMSELF! No, this was impossible! There must be a trick. Then he saw the difference between him and the doppleganger.

His pants were a different color! A clone, changed just enough to be evil! No wonder Mabel had summoned him. Who better to defeat the clone than himself?

“You are fake!” Rumble said, pointing accusingly, “But you cannot defeat me! I will vanquish you in the name of Mabel’s love!”

“It is you who is fake!” DoppleRumble yelled back, his own pointing finger a perfect mirror of Rumble’s, “I will remove you from this world for your crimes against Wendy’s love!”

The two Rumble’s began fighting, indeed a perfect match for each other. Every punch dodged, every kick blocked. They even struck each other at the same time and took the exact same amount of damage. That was after ten minutes. This would take a while.

Mabel and Wendy looked at each other from either side of another arcade machine. It’d been a bad idea to base their bet on this, but considering the source of it they probably shouldn’t be surprised.

“Wanna just…flip a coin?” Mabel asked.

“Nah, you can have his mouth first tonight. It’s not a big deal.”

The two walked out of the building, discussing how much better Dipper had gotten recently. They also agreed not to listen to Giffany’s ideas anymore.

Back at the machine they’d stood near, the digital girl was busy holding her cheeks in wonderment with a dozen sparkles in her eyes as she watched her muscled boyfriend show his strength twice over.


End file.
